


The Right Thing

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde and Peter Quill totally do the wrong thing. The cut scene from Legendary Star-Lord #8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

"I accept your invitation."

Peter stared blankly at Kitty, shocked, "huh?"

"I'm gonna stay." Kitty said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "With you. In space."

Peter's eyebrows knit together, "but the school...?"

"Those kids are smart, they'll figure it out."

Peter was dumbfounded. "I can't--I just--"

Kitty smiled, "spit it out, space boy."

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am really, really happy. Like I-don't-remember-ever-being-this-happy happy." He smiled warmly, holding her close.

"Me too. Now let go! You're getting purple potatoes all over me."

Peter smirked, gripping his gun behind Kitty's back. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you have food on you? Then I'll just have to..." he jumped back, whipping the element gun at Kitty, releasing a spray of water, "UNLEASH THE SNEEZY KRAKEN!"

"HEY! NO!" Kitty giggled and blocked her face. "I changed my mind! I'm going back to Earth!" She turned and ran from Peter grinning.

"No takebacks, Pryde!" Kitty scrambled from him, water phasing through her. "Hey, no phasing either! Unfair!"

Kitty cheered, running away from him, "you better be a light sleeper, Quill!"

"You can't out-prank me, I used to be roommates with Rocket!"

"The raccoon?" Kitty giggled.

"Yes! Well, no! But yes! And he was the world's worst prankster! And I never got pranked by him!" He sprayed the ground at Kitty's feet, making it muddy.

Kitty snorted, turning to face him and put her hands on her hips. Instead, she slipped in the mud, turned solid and began giggling.

Peter put his gun down, running up to Kitty and offering his hand to her. "You oka--" Kitty gripped his hand and pulled him down into the mud next to her.

Peter looked mocked shocked as Kitty shoved him onto his back in the mud and straddled him, taking his gun. She aimed it at him, squinting one eye. "Now, what was that about a sneezey Kraken?"

Peter was truly regretting setting his gun to allow Kitty to use it.

___

Half an hour later, drenched and muddy, Peter had scooped up Kitty, thrown her over his shoulder, and carried her back into the ship.

"I think we need to get cleaned up," Kitty commented, looking at her mud stained hands.

Peter clapped a mud-covered hand on her ass. "We both definitely need to get clean." He smirked and Kitty giggled.

"Hey, Lydia, can you go...like, go and mute us? No audio or visual?" Kitty's skin blushed just slightly.

"To avoid watching you two make goo-goo eyes?" The pink head rolled her eyes. "Yeah, can do." The ship's personality zapped herself out of sight.

Peter laughed, "now that that's taken care of..." He headed to the small shower stall the ship had.

Kitty giggled and phased out of his grip to stand in front of him. "You have such a dirty mind!"

Peter made a mock offended face, "I'm just trying to get us clean!"

Kitty snorted and jumped in his arms. He gripped her by her ass, pulling her up to press his lips against her's. She nipped his lower lip while his tongue trailed gently just inside her pink lips. His hands groped her, causing Kitty to let out a soft, little moan.

"We need to get out of these dirty clothes..." she mumbled, swiping her hand down his chest and phasing off his shirt and pants. She felt him hard in his underwear against her stomach and she phased off her gloves and costume.

"Oh, Ms. Pryde!" He giggled, kneading her ass cheeks, pulling her close to him, his hips jutting up into her. He kicked his boots off, jumping awkwardly, while still gripping Kitty tight to him.

She let go of her neck, leaning over to kiss his collar bone while she unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Peter lifted her up, burying his face in her breasts, biting and kissing.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, letting out a small, warm cry of happiness. He suckled one nipple and then the other, pressing her against the wall of the shower so he could move a hand to turn the water on.

They both let out loud squeals as the cold water shot down on them. Kitty phased both of their underpants off, and pressed herself close to Peter, shivering. Her nipples hardened and trailed against his chest. His cock throbbed against her belly, and she arched into him.

The water warmed quickly, and Peter slid Kitty higher up the wall. He paused, the head of his cock rubbing slightly against her slick entrance, teasing against it. "Hold on, can you stay there like that?"

Kitty rolled her eyes a little, but sat light as air against the shower wall, phased like she was going to air-walk. "Quickly, please."

Peter ran off, leaving a trail of wet footsteps to his bedroom. He came back a moment later, fully prepared, his cock pulsing eagerly. He resumed his side of the position and Kitty turned solid, falling heavily into his arms. He let out a little giggle and entered her.

She cooed and tensed, "slow."

He obliged. As the warm water pulsed down them, he entered her slowly, letting out a long groan as she tightened against him. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, fiddling with one of her breasts, kissing the top of it occasionally, moving his hips slowly to and from her pussy.

After a few minutes, Kitty's hips began to undulate against his, picking up speed. "Faster." Peter looked up at her and grinned lopsidedly, thrusting into her faster. Kitty bit and sucked at his neck as she bounced against him.

Peter groaned, panting, as steam rose between their bodies. He tweaked her nipples, reddened and erect, and bit his bottom lip in rapt concentration. He thrust into her, her pussy slick and tight around his cock, and purred. "God, Kitty..." She felt so good, so incredibly good; he quickened his pace, circling his hips, dick pulsing within her.

She giggled warmly and pulled away from his neck, bouncing faster against him, her muscling tightening even more around him. She slumped back a little, the pressure and sensation drawing her to her first orgasm. "Oh, Peter!"

He let out a relieved sigh as she came, and brought both hands back to her ass, gripping, pulling at her cheeks playfully. He shifted their bodies so her head was just under the shower spout. He jutted his hips forward and bounced her up and down with enthusiasm.

Her legs tightened around his hips and she leaned back so the water sprayed between them. Her head fell back, mouth dropping open in pleasure as she jostled against him, spearing herself.

"Come, Kitty." Peter thrust his hips, gripping her, pulling her close. "I want you to come for me!"

Kitty pulsed around his cock, her stomach tightening as she fell back in ecstasy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She almost slipped out of his arms as she cried out in pleasure. Peter gripped her, quickly pinning her to the wall of the shower before she could fall, stifling a warm giggle.

"Good," he moaned into her hair, holding her up against the wall, thrusting harder. He pushed into her, his back tense, eyes squinted shut in concentration as he quickened his hips and whispered her name into her neck.

She pulled at his hair, arching her back into him, still riding on her orgasm into the next. The water pulsed over Peter's back, while Kitty's breath came out in short, hot moans in his ear. Her nails scraped against his skin, and he gripped her close, pulling her into him. Every little sensation brought him to his peak, with Kitty's heaving chest and clutching pussy alternating against all of him.

Peter pressed against her, moving as fast and as hard as he could, panting. Just as Kitty began to come, clutching tightly onto him again, Peter orgasmed as well. She called out his name; he grunted hers.

___

Peter shampooed Kitty's hair tenderly. "Sorry I was so eager..."

Kitty gave him a look, "shush. It was perfect." She soaped up his chest, the suds rubbing between both their bodies, her breasts skimming against his skin.

Peter giggled, feeling himself grow hard again at the touch of her skin. "Perfect?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes a little. "Perfect. And it's a good thing your ship seems not to run out of hot water..." There was a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"Good thing, indeed." Peter kissed her neck and leaned her against the glass door of the shower...

___

Some hours later, they lounged in his small bed, the sheets pulled up around them. Kitty rested on top of Peter's chest, stroking his cheek.

"Did we do the right thing?" Peter asked.

"We totally did the wrong thing." Kitty smirked, "and I loved it."

He smiled at her, love in his eyes. "You're gonna love space."


End file.
